Breakin In
by singing water
Summary: The detectives finally begin their journey to find the artificts. i know bad summary FLAMES ACCEPTED
1. chapter 1

I don't own

**If you did not read part one (The Two Nightmares) DO NOT READ THIS!!! I repeat DO NOT READ!!!! It will make absolutely NO SENSE!! But if you like being as confused as hell, feel free to read and leave a review. ****FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!!!!!**

singing water

****

**-Chapter 1-**

When the detectives stepped out of the portal they had entered a part of the Makai that they didn't recognized. It looked like something you would see in a catalogue advertising a mountain vacation! Wide open fields with dark red flowers sprinkled about. The only thing that gave it away as the Makai was the purple and black sky.

Kuwabara ran full speed toward the fields. Suddenly Ajo grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "Do not enter the field." Ajo hissed.

"Why their harmless little flowers." Yusuke said kneeling next to one. Suddenly the flower lunged at him, revealing long pointed teeth and taking a hefty bite out of Yusuke ankle. Yusuke shouted and jumped away from the killer plants.

"What are those things!!?" Kuwabara yelled, realizing that Ajo had saved him from doom.

"They're called Bokobas. They eat everything that wanders into their field." Kurama answered.

"Sometimes prisoners are thrown into their fields as execution or to get them to confess to their crimes." Hiei added. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked sickened at the thought.

"That's why all the flowers are blood red." Raye agreed. "They live off of blood of who ever enters the field."

"The shortest way to Paradise is through them." Ajo said. "But I'm pretty sure no one wants to get eaten so we'll have to cut through the forest."

Ajo gestured toward a dark green clump of trees. The detectives looked at it warily. It looked like one of the forests you see in horror films.

"Ummmm.... Are you sure its safer than the bokobas?" Kuwabara asked. He didn't like horror stories and seeing one come to life....

"Pretty sure." Raye said. "If you do want to go through the flowers you can catch up to us later." She headed toward the forest with the other detectives close behind. Kuwa stood there deciding which he wanted to face.

"Psycho flowers or ghosts." He took one step toward the plants and the all turned and bared their teeth at him. "Nevermind." He turned and ran toward the others.

"WAITT FOOORRR MMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Kurama asked. Looking over his shoulder at the indecisive Kuwabara.

"I'm pretty sure he's not stupid enough to get eaten." Raye replied.

"One question Ajo." Yusuke said catching up to the tiger. "Were those flowers there before?"

Ajo's eyes blanked at the question. He looked like he was thinking about how to answer it. Finally he said. "Last time I was here the flowers grew in the castle."

Yusuke was about to ask him another question, but one look at Ajo's face told him to be quiet and not ask any questions. All of them turned to footsteps approaching them, fast. The footsteps were no threat, just Kuwabara running full speed towards them.

"Changed you mind baka?" Hiei asked. "We knew you were stupid but when you didn't come we were sure you got eaten by the bokobas."

"Shut up midget, I just don't want ghosts to get me."

"Your afraid of ghosts?" Yusuke said disbelievingly.

"Then you might want to be careful." Raye said looking at Ajo will a mischievous smile on her face.

Ajo finished her sentence. "After all we ARE going into the Haunted Woods."

* * *

Singing water: good, bad, terrible? Please tell me what you think of my story.

Muse #676: What she's trying to say is r&r

Singing water: Muse #676 do you know what happened to the other 675 of you?

Muse #676: No

Singing water: If you don't want to find out don't contradict me! And yes read and review FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

I want it! I want it! I WANT IT!!!!!!!! But I cant have it

**-Chapter 2-**

"The- the Haunted Woods.." Kuwabara stuttered. "Why are the called the H-Haunted Woods?"

"Let me think about that..." Raye said sarcastically. "Maybe because their haunted? Yeah that would make sense wouldn't it?"

The detectives rolled their eyes at her. Sarcastic, always sarcastic, especially when annoyed by the baka.

Kurama sighed. "The woods are known as the Haunted Woods because the ghosts of people who were killed here remain here."

"And why were people killed here?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, once you're in the woods, no one outside of it can hear you scream." Ajo said indifferently. All the detectives paled.

"So-o if we die or get hurt p-people can't hear us?" Kuwabara said nervously.

"That's how the story goes." Ajo answered. "Anyway we're here."

The trees were tall and dark and looked very old. Spanish moss hanging from all, if not most of their branches. There was a light fog covering the trees and the ground in the forest. Strangely, the fog never seemed to leave the forest.

Ajo looked at the trees and then turned to the detectives. All of them were as pale as sheets. "You have got to be kidding me. You all look like your about to shit your pants, and if this scares you there is no way in hell you'll survive the castle."

Ajo turned and headed into the woods. Raye and the other detectives soon followed one by one. Kuwabara stood by himself one the edge of the forest.

"Is it to late to change my mind?" He mumbled to himself before he followed them.

As they got deeper into the woods, the fog got thicker. And the branches looked like long broken fingers trying to grab them. Kuwabara looked like given the chance he would run out the forest screaming like a baby.

"Whats wrong Kuwa. Afraid of a little fog?" Raye mocked.

"No, I just...." He stuttered.

"Just what?" Hiei asked. He was getting nervous himself. There were strange energies in the forest. And he couldn't figure them out.

"I don't like this forest like this they remind me of a movie I saw!" Kuwabara yelled.

"A movie?" Kurama said disbelievingly. "You should know by now that almost everything in movies is fake Kuwabara."

"To stupid to figure that out." Hiei said shaking his head. Before Kuwa could come up with a good come back a voice from under the fog snapped at them.

"Can you be any louder!" Everyone jumped.

"Okay, maybe the woods are haunted." Yusuke said, nervously.

"They aren't called the Haunted Woods for nothing." Raye responded. Her voice was steady, but her eyes darted around the place.

All of them got their weapons ready and pointed them at the spot were the voice was coming from.

Ajo stood up. He looked at all of them. "Ok, I'm pretty sure that you guys have no reason to kill me." The detectives relaxed.

"We thought you were a ghost." Yusuke answered.

"A ghost? You thought I was a ghost?" Ajo said eyes widening.

"Yeah." Raye said nothing but continued to stare at her friend. Something was right. She started scanning him. She noticed one thing different about him.

* * *

Cliffy!!!!

Does my other fic suck that bad? If you get the chance please review that one too!

R&R


	3. chapter 3

Never have, never will

**-Chapter 3-**

"You're not Ajo." Raye said as she unsheathed her sword. All the detectives looked at her.

"Yeah, I am." He replied.

"Ajo has red eyes." Raye answered. "Both his eyes are red!" With that she lunged at the fake Ajo pinning him to the ground sword at his throat.

"Where is my friend." She hissed. The fake Ajo's eyes went wide, the detectives noticed that one eye was red (_remember one of Ajo's eyes is hidden by his hair_) and the other was light blue.

"H-he's." He stuttered.

"He's where." Raye snapped putting the sword closer to his throat.

"Behind that tree. He's ties to it by a Lagasa rope!" He shouted.

"Go check." Raye said looking over her shoulder. "If he is there bring the rope as well." The detectives immediately went to check. Ajo was tied to the tree. Unconscious, bruised and his sprit energy was dropping quickly. They untied him and dragged him back to the path.

"Good you weren't lying." Raye said. Before he could ask for his freedom Raye killed him.

"Was that necessary?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." She said as she got up.

They all watched as the body disappeared in a puff of blue green smoke. "He was a ghost. He probably wanted to die anyway so he could get out of this damn forest."

"How did you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"One, no one lives in this forest except ghosts, two, all ghosts can take on other appearance but they will always have one sky blue eye." A moan disrupted their lesson on ghosts.

"Ajo." Raye ran over to Yusuke who was carrying him. Yusuke put Ajo down and Raye started checking for injuries. "He'll be ok. We just will have to stay here tonight."

"Here? As in right here?" Kuwabara said. "As in a place where a ghost already attacked us?"

"Yes. Here." Hiei snapped. "Can you please stop complaining about the ghosts scardy cat!"

"Scardy cat? Where did you learn that Hiei?" Kurama asked smiling slightly.

"Ummm...."

After they all set up camp they were just hanging around. They had nothing else to do.

"So why don't you tell us what you know about Lazu's security?" Raye said attempting to start a conversation.

"BoneCrusher, Haya, and many lesser but powerful demons." Hiei answered simply. Before Raye could push the subject any further Kuwabara cut her off by saying.

"What's does that rope have to do with anything?"

Raye looked irritated. She had gotten close to finding out exactly how much the detectives know. "The rope is made of a certain sprit energy that few demons have. It's very rare and there for very expensive. If we need money we can sell it."

"Why did Ajo look half dead when we found him?" Yusuke added.

"The rope has the ability to drain demon energy, the longer the demons tied the lower the demon's energy goes."

"And the bruises?" Kurama asked.

"If I knew I'd tell ya. Ajo doesn't trip often so I think he was attacked by a ghost." Raye looked at them all.

"So you have no idea what the hell happened." Hiei said.

"Pretty much. That's my theory." A moan got there attention.

"Ow, I feel like I was hit with a few fifteen ton trailers." Ajo said slowly sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Stay down tiger, you need rest so we can leave this forest ASAP." Raye told him.

"I'm fine, look" Ajo attempted to stand before he fell. "Ow. ow. ow. Ok maybe not." He added with a sheepish grin on his face.

The other detectives laughed at Ajo's expression. They all agreed to who would keep watch and how long each watch would be after they stopped laughing.

They all said there different forms of good night before heading to sleep. They left Hiei with first watch, Yusuke next, and then Raye, Kurama, last was Kuwabara. Mainly because Raye was pretty convinced that if he even saw a ghost in the middle of the night he would take off.

So that left Hiei scouting the forest for danger.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. chapter 4

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I said this damn thing

So you cant sue :P

**-Chapter 4-**

Hiei scouted the forest carefully. It was even creepier at night. He shivered. Maybe something was out there..... He mentally slapped himself. 'You sound like the baka Jaganishi. The ghosts aren't going to get you. Even if they tried they couldn't.'

Suddenly a branch broke. Hiei immediately turned and had his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes widened in shock at what was before him.

It was a ghost. A ghost that looked very familiar.

- - - - -

"Haya." Lazu snapped. He was pacing the floor of the library thinking.

"Yes?"

"Double the security around here. And I want an eye on the detectives every waking moment. Understood?"

"Yes." With that Haya bowed and left the room. Lazu stopped pacing and sat down. He picked up a large purple book. His blue eyes narrowed when he noticed the ink stains on it, and how it strangely reeked of Haya.

- - - - -

"Mom?" Hiei said softly. He slowly got up and headed toward the young woman.

"Yes little one." Her voice was musical, and echoed slightly. She was wearing a light blue kimono and had a darker shade of blue for hair. She facial features looked very much like Hiei's though, except much friendlier (_**I don't know what she looks like or even if you see a picture of her in the series**) _

Hiei suddenly got up and headed toward her. He stopped when he was in front of her. "Mom. Is it really you?"

"Yes, little one." She looked him up and down. "My have you grown, you look so much like your father." She said with a smile. She started walking away.

"Wait!" Hiei called after her.

"Come little one. Walk with me." With that she disappeared into the mist. Hiei looked in the direction she headed in...

- - - - -

SORRY!!!! I know its really short but Muse #676 has left the building (due to unfortunate circumstances) and I'm waiting for #677;; a.k.a. I'm having a really bad case of writers block!!!!

**R&R**


End file.
